wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wigglepedia Fanon: Imagination
This is the tenth episode of the fourth series of Dorothy the Dinosaur. Plot Emma and Dorothy both close their eyes and imagine doing something that they've never done before. Full transcript (The episode begins with Dorothy walking out of her house to greet everyone.) Dorothy: Hello everyone, it's good to see you, Emma will be here soon, and she's always a lot of fun to have. Oh, here she comes! (Emma walks up the pathway.) Emma: Hello Dorothy, how are you today? Dorothy: Very well thank you, Emma, what about you? Emma: I'm very well as well, but I'm a bit thirsty and curious though. Dorothy: Well let's go inside and I'll make us both some rosy tea, and you can tell me what you're curious so about. (They both walk inside, where it cuts to Dorothy's living room, where she pours herself and Emma a cup of rosy tea.) Dorothy: Here you go Emma. Emma: Thanks Dorothy. (They both take two slurps of their tea and place their cups down on the table.) Dorothy: Ah, now tell me Emma, what are you so curious about? Emma: Well, you see everyone always says you can do anything by doing nothing at the same time, and I'm not quite sure what that means. Dorothy: (She giggles.) I think I know what they mean. Let's go out into the garden and I'll show you. (They both get up from their chairs & walk outside into the garden.) Emma: Now Dorothy, what do you think they mean when they say you can do anything by doing nothing? Dorothy: Well, when they say that, I think they mean you can do anything by using your imagination. Emma: Oh, of course! You can do anything when you use your imagination. Oh, shall we use our imaginations now Dorothy? Dorothy: I'd love to! Now, let's close our eyes, and picture us doing something we've never done before. (They both close their eyes, and a giant thought bubble appears over their heads.) Dorothy: Now, tell me Emma, what do you see? Emma: Hmm, I see... me and you swimming in the ocean. What do you see Dorothy? Dorothy: Hmm, I see us swimming in the ocean too, but two dolphins are coming, and they want to give us a ride! Emma: Wow, what fun! we're going really fast now. Oh, we're heading to shore. Dorothy: This must be that stop of our ride. Now we're waving goodbye to the dolphins. (They both open their eyes and the thought bubble disappears.) Emma: Well that was fun wasn't It Dorothy? Dorothy: Indeed it was. But you know what would make this more fun? Emma: Imaginary dancing? Dorothy: (She giggles.) Close, but no. Real dancing! Hmm, I wonder if the rosy orchestra are around. (The rosy orchestra appear on the rose bush stairs.) Dorothy: Oh, hear they are! What song shall we sing Emma? Emma: Hmm, Oh, I know, what the best thing other than imaginaning? Dorothy: What? Emma: Dreaming! Dorothy: Oh, of course! I love dreaming when I'm fast asleep at night. Shall we sing that song about dreaming? Emma: Yes we shall. (The rosy orchestra begin to play the music). Emma & Dorothy: You had a dream, well, I had one too. Mine was the best dream, because it was of you. Come whisper to me, Now is the time, you tell me your dream, and I'll tell you mine. (Repeat.) Dorothy: Oh, what a lovely song. I can't wait to have a dream tonight when I'm asleep. Emma: Me nether. Oh, I'd better go back home. Goodbye Dorothy. Dorothy: Goodbye Emma. Goodbye everyone, I'll see you next time. (She giggles.) Trivia * Not to be confused for the TV Series 2 episode. Category:Wigglepedia Fanon Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur Episodes Category:Fanmade pages Category:Fanmade Category:Fanmade Episodes Category:Fanmade TV Series